happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime
Mime is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A purple reindeer with face makeup who wears a black and white striped shirt. He never speaks, because he is a mime, causing others to have a hard time understanding him. Apparently, most of his possessions are imaginary yet can be stolen (or even shown to be real), as evidenced in Easy For You to Sleigh, Mime to Five, Concrete Solution, Keepin' it Reel, and I Heart U. Sometimes the things around him are imaginary, such as walls in Dunce Upon a Time, which he uses in the name of showmanship. He has even done some seemingly impossible things, such as making an audible honking sound while riding a unicycle in Concrete Solution and making noises while interacting with his 'imaginary' furniture. It was once said that he's mute, but in some episodes, like in Happy Trails pt. 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Something Fishy, and I Heart U he has made audible noises (e.g., choking noises, snoring, or blowing noises) making it evident that he can speak, he just chooses not to (although he has been known to not scream even when in severe pain as seen in Double Whammy Part 1 when his insides were set on fire). This has led to other characters' deaths, such as in Who's to Flame? when his choosing not to talk to Lumpy, a fireman, over the phone eventually led to the destruction of the entire town. He is talented with circus skills like juggling and creating balloon animals, though his attempts to entertain his fellow Happy Tree Friends often have fatal consequences. Mime is very fond of peanuts, going so far as to stick his hand in a blender to eat them. In Mime and Mime Again, Out of Sight, Out of Mime and Class Act he had a tail, however later on he doesn't have it anymore. Mime is usually seen riding a unicycle in Party Animal, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, As You Wish, A Hole Lotta Love, See What Develops, Junk in the Trunk, and Double Whammy. Sometimes, he stays seated on his unicycle throughout entire episodes. Mime is the only character who doesn't die in the two TV episodes (Who's to Flame? and Mime to Five) he starred in, and he didn't have any co-stars in these episodes. He also survived in Mime and Mime Again, Easy For You to Sleigh, A Change of Heart, Easy Comb, Easy Go, In a Jam, and I Heart U. He is also the only character to have his name in an episode's title. He lives in a tent, on which the inside looks like a regular house with invisible or imaginary furniture as seen in "Easy for You to Sleigh", and "Mime to Five". He dies quick and painless deaths more than any other character except in Happy Trails pt. 1, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Party Animal and Double Whammy Part 1. Like many other characters' deaths, they usually involve his head. Mime Episodes Famous Deaths *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Keepin' it Reel *Wingin' It Starring Roles *Mime and Mime Again *Happy Trails *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Keepin' It Reel *Who's to Flame? *Mime to Five *Mime's Olympic Smoochie Featuring Roles *Class Act *Remains to be Seen *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Doggone It *Easy For You to Sleigh *Dunce Upon a Time *A Hole Lotta Love *Chew Said a Mouthful *See What Develops *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *Aw, Shucks! *Wingin' It *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Junk in the Trunk *Double Whammy Part 1 *Something Fishy Appearance Roles *Party Animal *Concrete Solution *As You Wish *A Change Of Heart *In a Jam *Wrath of Con Love Bites Roles *I Heart U Occupations #Mime Artist - Almost every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in. #Hospital Entertainment - Mime and Mime Again #Street Performer - A Hole Lotta Love; Doggone It; See What Develops; Double Whammy #Fast-Food Restaurant Employee - Mime to Five #Lifeguard - Mime to Five #Window Cleaner - Mime to Five #Animal Cleaner - Mime to Five #Flight Attendant - Wingin' It #Music Store Employee - In a Jam #Student - Something Fishy #School Play actor - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Happy Trails: Chokes on a peanut. #Out of Sight, Out of Mime: Accidentally decapitated by Lumpy's scythe. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Flippy closes a theater chair on him and then pulls it apart, tearing Mime to pieces. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in a truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Impaled through head with nails in board by Lumpy. #Party Animal: Grinded through blender by Flippy. #Doggone It: His head gets run over by a car after Lumpy pushes him into the road. #Concrete Solution: Possibly dies when bridge collapses. #As You Wish!: Popped by rocket spike. #Dunce Upon a Time: Stepped on by Giant Lumpy. #A Hole Lotta Love: Head crushed by an anchor. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Head impaled by ketchup dispenser. #See What Develops: Sliced and cut by several sharp tools. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Fell down a flight of stairs. #Aw, Shucks!: Head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Run over by an airplane. #Junk in the Trunk: Smashed into the ground when Lumpy's pet elephant jumps off the tree he's in. #Double Whammy: Forced by Flippy to drink flammable liquid, then shot by a flaming arrow, igniting the inside of his body and causing him to explode. #Olympic Smoochie Hammer Throw: Brain forced out of head when a large metal ball bounces off the wall and hits him in the head. #Olympic Smoochie Hurdles: Trips on shoelaces and the top part of his head and brain are cut off by a hurdle. As he tries to reach his scalp, the bar falls and cuts off his arms, face, and another part of his brain. #Olympic Smoochie Weights: Body cut in half vertically when he drops a barbell. #Wrath of Con: Head pierced by tip of pen flicked by Splendid along with Russell & Disco Bear. #Something Fishy: Cut in half by a flagpole. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) Seen on Comics #HTF Comic #3: Mime rides a unicycle and balances on a clotheswire, and when Lumpy pulls it, the unicycle falls, and he starts getting sliced in half vertically. Injuries #Wingin' It - Falls too fast, causing the skin of his head to tear off. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 1 ("Mime and Mime Again") *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 1 ("I Heart U") *'Handy' - 1 ("See What Develops" along with The Mole) *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 1 ("Mime to Five") *'Pop' - 1 ("Mime to Five") *'Cub' - 1 ("Mime to Five") *'Flaky' - 1 ("Mime to Five") *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 1 ("Mime to Five") *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 10 ("Mime to Five") *'Others' - 0 Additional #HTF Comic #3: Mime rides a unicycle and balances on a clotheswire, and when Lumpy pulls it, the unicycle falls, and he accidentally kills Giggles with his unicycle. Trivia *Even though Mime's image was shown in the featuring page of Autopsy Turvy, he never did appear in that episode. *In See What Develops, As You Wish, Concrete Solution, and A Hole Lotta Love, he stays seated on his unicycle throughout the episode. *He is one of the few characters not to be seen driving an automobile *Mime, Russell and Cro-Marmot are the only characters without secret information from the "Collect Them All" section since he and Cro-Marmot didn't appeared until the "Second Serving" DVD. *When Mime made some audible noises, it is unknown who voiced him (possibly Sarah Castelblanco) in Happy Trails pt. 1 and Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *As demostrated in one of his Olympic Smoochies, Mime is talented at performing the hammer throw. *It's possible he has a crush on Giggles and Petunia (more of the latter) as seen in Who's to Flame?, Easy Comb, Easy Go and I Heart U. *He is the first character to kill another character in the Love Bites series. *He is the only character whose name has actually appeared in the title of an episode. (Other characters, like Nutty and Flippy, have altered versions of their names in episode titles) *He appeared only two times in the first internet season. *It is unknown if "Mime" is his given name, as that is his profession. The same goes with Pop, Cub, The Mole and Cro-Marmot (Although those are what kind of animals/family role they are). Coincidentally, Mime, The Mole and Cro-Marmot all don't speak. *Mime is the second deer main character to be on the show (the first being Lumpy). The type of deer that Mime might be can be a reindeer. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters